helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = SEXY 8 BEAT |Japanese = Ａｍｂｉｔｉｏｕｓ！野心的でいいじゃん |released = June 21, 2006 June 28, 2006 (Single V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, digital download |length = 12:16 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ 29th Single (2006) |Next = Aruiteru 31st Single (2006) }} Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii Jan (Ａｍｂｉｔｉｏｕｓ！野心的でいいじゃん; Ambitious! Ambition is Good) is the 30th single of Hello! Project group Morning Musume. It was released on June 21, 2006. "Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii Jan" ranked as the #195 single for 2006. The regular version comes with a photocard in a poker card design. The limited edition comes with a DVD containing comments from the members and two performances from their Rainbow 7 concert tour, Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuzuku You na Mirai de Are!, and SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~. It also comes with 10 interchangeable covers, one featuring each member. The Single V was released on June 28, 2006. This is also the last single to feature Konno Asami and Ogawa Makoto. Tracklist CD # Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii Jan # Watashi ga Tsuiteru. (わたしがついてる。; I'll Follow You) # Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii Jan (Instrumental) Limited Edition DVD Performances from Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~: # Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuzuku You na Mirai de Are! (青空がいつまでも続くような未来であれ!; Let the Future Be One Where the Blue Sky Extends Forever!) # SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ (ＳＥＸＹ　ＢＯＹ ～そよ風に寄り添って～) # Member Comments (メンバーコメント) Single V #Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii Jan #Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii Jan (Dance Shot Ver.) #Making Of (メイキング映像) Limited Edition Interchangeable Covers 606px-Ambitious_008.jpg|Featuring Yoshizawa Hitomi 607px-Ambitious_007.jpg|Featuring Takahashi Ai 606px-Ambitious_006.jpg|Featuring Konno Asami 607px-Ambitious_005.jpg|Featuring Ogawa Makoto 607px-Ambitious_004.jpg|Featuring Niigaki Risa 607px-Ambitious_009.jpg|Featuring Fujimoto Miki 607px-Ambitious_003.jpg|Featuring Kamei Eri 606px-Ambitious_002.jpg|Featuring Michishige Sayumi 605px-Ambitious_001.jpg|Featuring Kusumi Koharu 605px-Ambitious_010.jpg|Featuring Morning Musume Featured Members *4th generation: Yoshizawa Hitomi *5th generation: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami (last single), Ogawa Makoto (last single), Niigaki Risa *6th generation: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *7th generation: Kusumi Koharu Single Information ;Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii Jan *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Yuasa Koichi *Guitar: Koji *Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki *Dance Choreography: Natsu Mayumi *Music Video: Takeishi Wataru ;Watashi ga Tsuiteru. *Lyrics: Kimura Shinji *Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke Concert Performances ;Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ *Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (part of a medley) *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime, Tsubaki Factory *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ FINAL TV Performances *2006.06.15 Utaban *2006.06.18 Hello! Morning *2006.06.23 Music Station *2006.06.25 Hello! Morning *2006.07.03 Pop Jam *2006.07.07 Music Fighter Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Yearly Ranking Total Reported Sales: 47,159 Trivia *5th generation member Ogawa Makoto gives a comment about the single on YouTube. *This was Morning Musume's lowest selling single until Mikan. * With this single, this line-up was the first to reach 4 singles together. External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan, Watashi ga Tsuiteru. cs:Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan it:Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:7th Generation Singles In Category:2006 Singles Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2006 DVDs Category:2006 Single Vs